A laser light source to have a semiconductor laser, in which a lens is provided in the light emission part, and an SHG (second harmonic generation) element of an optical waveguide-type, which performs wavelength conversion of light that is emitted from the semiconductor laser, is known (see, for example, JP-2010-262252-A).
With the above laser light source, the semiconductor laser and the SHG element are subject to position matching adjustment, so that the incidence part of the optical waveguide of the SHG element matches the focus position of the lens provided in the semiconductor laser.    JP-2010-262252-A (FIG. 1)